


Winter Fruits

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Makoto and Haru spend some quiet time together before the fifth Palace.(Spoilers for anything past the fourth Palace. Can be read as eventual F/F and/or supportive teammates.)





	Winter Fruits

It’s windy on the school rooftop. Her winter gym suit keeps her warm though she worries about her companion wearing a button up jacket fit snugly enough to not have much room for lining. Makoto, however, seems immune even as sharp gusts periodically lash at their sides and backs. They don’t have classes that day, but Haru is confident Makoto would be there regardless. They both have additional access to the building beyond what a normal student would, Haru to tend to the plants, Makoto to her responsibilities as Student Council President. 

Today Makoto had found her up on the top of the building, kneeling over flower beds in quiet concentration. She had crouched down next to her and without offering, began turning over the cool soil. There wasn’t much that could be grown this late in the season even with the hardier Okumura variants. Maybe if the school had a greenhouse, but there hadn’t been a dedicated club for several years now. Just Haru, content in her simple tasks when she should have been learning how to run a business. 

They are both avoiding certain inevitabilities, she thinks, but attempting to grow produce at the end of the season is still more rewarding than returning home. Makoto works diligently before stopping to watch her for the next steps. Haru carefully marks out the raised beds, sometimes double checking, self-conscious at having an observer. 

She thinks about reaching out and reassuring Makoto that they will pull through this. That her sister’s Palace won’t be the same as their last failure, but she won’t be the one to offer empty promises. It’s not bitterness that stays her hand, but regret at her own selfishness and weakness. 

Grief doesn’t keep her from day dreaming though. A simple life, a cafe, perhaps a husband who is kind. In some variations she’s the sole proprietor, focused on her work. She thinks she could be content with that. It would be a routine as fulfilling and uncomplicated as planting the flower beds. She wasn’t talented, but she was certain she could improve with each iteration. She could create things with her own two hands that she would be proud of in the end. There was no room for regret in that. 

A furtive glance tells her Makoto is focused on her work, a slight frown never leaving her face. With almost mechanical precision, she digs small pockets to the specified depth and gently lowers the germinated seeds into their new homes. If there’s anger in her movements, it’s well-contained. Makoto’s all steel and determination, a contrast to her own softness. At times though, her firmness seems brittle and just as susceptible to continuous wear and tear as they all were. Despite this, they have the conviction to see this last operation through in the best way they know how. 

As they take off their gloves, she silently wishes their task today has given Makoto some level of peace. Her heart bleeds more than most, but all she is able to offer is a rote good night, Makoto responds in kind, her courteous tone echoing her own. It feels unsatisfactory somehow.

With a sigh she begins cleaning up, clearing off the hand tools and neatly placing them in the tote, a process done so many times it’s become ritual. First the spades, then the rakes, both next to the pruner that hadn’t been used today. She’s startled when she turns around to grab a pair of the work gloves to see Makoto hasn’t left. She’s hovering, uncertain, a small crease in her brow and one arm lightly gripping the other hanging loosely at her side.

“Mako-chan?”

“I just wanted to say thank you. I know I wasn’t a very compelling companion today, but I had a lot to think over. So, thank you.”

Haru smiles genuinely in response and she’s surprised it comes so easily to her. 

“I’m so happy… even if it’s a small help. You’re welcome anytime.”

Makoto nods in acknowledgement of the offer.

“I look forward to it,” she states decisively, “Please take care.”

“You, too, Mako-chan.”

This time Makoto truly takes her leave, disappearing through the roof access door. Everyone was working so hard. She will do her best as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this, but worked through November in game and just wanted to do something subdued for the two of them. Also, Makoto confirmed for max Proficiency.


End file.
